


a study of you and waterfalls

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm really sorry i just feel like shit and it's easier to say all of this indirectly





	a study of you and waterfalls

i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry

i don't want to stop saying it

i just want to pour out apologies like a waterfall

<strike>get the title?</strike>

giving and giving and giving

apologizing with every exhale

shaping apologies out of empty space with scarred hands

crude and imperfect but i don't know what else to do

somehow i still can't fill this unexpected space

i'm sorry

i'm sorry

i'm sorry

i am sorry for everything

for all of the cruel things that i said impulsively

<strike>it's so dumb that i'm crying over the fact that i made you cry because that's not solving anything</strike>

and for not being enough

<strike>i know you said i was more than enough but obviously she's everything i'm not so please just admit that i wasn't enough; maybe i was once but clearly i'm not anymore and i'm really sorry</strike>

i'm sorry for being such a bitch

and for panicking constantly

and for writing this right now because i already know that i shouldn't be

<strike>it just doesn't feel like this was supposed to be the end, you know?</strike>

<strike>i don't know i just really wasn't expecting any of that because there's still things i haven't said and stuff i haven't done and it all feels like an abandoned project or a half finished book</strike>

<strike>i'm not really making sense</strike>

<strike>sorry</strike>

i'm just so fucking sorry for everything


End file.
